Surprises In Paris
by xoxogossipgirl14
Summary: Chuck is not found after he gets shot he is living under the name Henry Prince with Eva. Three years later Blair comes to France with Serena, Nate, Rufus, and Lily to visit Harold and Roman and sees Chuck also with her are 2 big surprises.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Blair's POV

Before the whole hotel fiasco Chuck Bass got me pregnant. I have two 2 year old twins. Audrey Lily Waldorf-Bass and Charles Bartholomew Waldorf-Bass. I haven't seen Chuck in three years I miss him so much, I don't even know if he's alive or not. Tomorrow, CJ (Chuck Jr), Audrey, Lily, Nate, Serena and I are going to France to visit Harold and Roman and meeting up with Eleanor and Cyrus. My kids refuse to leave their Grandma Lily, Aunt Serena and Uncle Nate.

"Dorota!" I called. "May you please help Chuck and Audrey with their suitcases."

"Yes Miss Blair" she answered.

I decided to call Serena to see if her and Nate's bags were packed and ready.

"Hello?" answered Serena.

"Hey S!" I responded.

"Oh. Hey B! How are you?"

"I'm great! You?"

"I'm packed and ready to go! I'm so excited we're going to Paris!"

"That's great how about Nate?"

"He's ready too, should I call my mom and ask her if her and Rufus are ready? "

"No thanks S I've got this one"

"B?"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned

"Sure, never been better, why? "

"No reason it's just, the last time we went to Paris you were trying to get over you know who "

"I'm fine S, don't worry "

"Ok B, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure thing bye!"

"Bye"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After I got off the phone with Serena I called Lily. We developed a very close relationship since I was pregnant. The kids call her Grandma because Chuck loved Lily as if she was is biological mother and Lily loved Chuck as if he were he own.

"Hi Lily" I greeted.

"Blair! Sweetheart how are you?" She answered

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I'm great, how are my favorite grandchildren doing?"

As she said that, my two little angels came running in.

"Mommy!" shouted Audrey. "I wanna talk to Grandma!"

"Oh, speaking of them Audrey wants to speak to you."

"Hi Grandma!" said Audrey

Audrey was the spitting image of me when I was her age, she had all my features except the three things she got from her father, his infamous smirk, her eyes and of course the Bass attitude.

"Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good you?"

"I'm great, are you excited to go on vacation tomorrow? "

"Yeah! I'm excited to see Grandpa Harold and Papa Roman."

"Yeah!" she replied

Little Chuck came running in screaming, "I want to talk to Grandma!"

I put the phone on speaker.

"Lily, you're on speaker, Chuck is here too. "

If you're wondering why I named him Chuck Bass Jr. it's because he is a clone of his father from the smirk, to the attitude. I couldn't think of another name that would suit him.

"Chuckie, how are you!"

"I'm very good grandma."

They continued talking while I helped Dorota with the bags.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the kids were done speaking to Lily, Dorota and I got them ready for bed. I read them a story and tucked them in.

"Goodnight my darlings, sweet dreams, tomorrow we're going on vacation." I kissed both of their

foreheads.

"Mommy?" asked Audrey, "Why don't I have a daddy?"

"Yah Mommy." added Chuck jr.

I froze, I didn't know what to answer for all I knew Chuck could be dead.

"I don't know," I answered, "Goodnight."

I ran hurried to my room and got under the covers and started crying.

"Miss Blair, you okay?" asked Dorota from outside my room.

"No, I'm not, I miss him so much " I sobbed

Dorota walked in and sat down on my bed and comforted me.

"Miss Blair, you need to be strong for little Mister Chuck and Miss Audrey, but right now you could cry, it okay. "

"I love him so much." I said in between sobs.

I fell asleep crying that night. Tomorrow I'd talk about it with Lily and Serena.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day I woke up exhausted, I went to go wake up Chuck and Audrey, I asked Dorota to get them dressed. Audrey in a pair of juicy sweats matching mine and Chuck in and Armani sweatsuit.

"Good Morning my little angels, hurry up and eat your breakfast the limo will be here soon."

"OK mommy" they said in unison.

_30 minutes later_

"Grandma! Grandpa!" screamed the two year olds as they entered the limo.

There's no denying the kids inherited the irresistible Bass charm, Rufua was never a fan of Chuck but he adores little Chuck and Audrey.

"Darlings!" exclaimed Lily as they rushed over to hug her and Rufus.

About 5 minutes later we reached Nate and Serena's house.

"Auntie S! Uncle Natie!" they were so happy that their favorite aunt and uncle would be joining us.

"Did you guys bring the teddy bears we got you for Christmas?" asked Serena

"Yah!" they said.

An hour later we boarded the Bass jet, Lily is still the CEO of Bass industries so we always take Bass air. On the plane the kids were playing with Rufus and Nate, while I was talking to Serena and Lily.

"Lily, Serena."

"What is Blair" they said

"Last night, Audrey and Chuck asked why they don't have a father." I said

"Oh my gosh, B, what did you say" asked Serena.

"I told them I don't know, then I went to my room and cried the whole night." by then I was in tears.

"Oh, Blair, Honey, "Lily said rubbing my back trying to comfort me, "You miss him, it's normal, you love him."

Lily was also crying, she missed her step-son, other then me she took it the hardest when we heard he got shot and then couldn't find him. Serena didn't take it well either.

"I'll never get over him." I cried softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as we got out of the plane I put the kids in their double stroller, we were immediately greeted by Harold and Roman.

"Blair Bear!" exclaimed daddy as he wrapped his arms around me in a big hug.

"Daddy! I missed you so much," I responded, "Roman "Comment ca-va '"

"Let me see my beautiful grandkids."

"Hi Grandpa!" they exclaimed.

Nate, Serena, Lily and Rufus came to join us.

"Hi everyone." said daddy.

"How about we drop of your luggage at the chateau and then go for a stroll." suggested daddy

"That's a splendid idea" said Blair.

I took Chuck and Audrey out of their stroller so they could get tired out. That's when they spotted the Eiffel Tower.

"Mommy! It's so big and pretty." said Audrey and awe.

"Yah mommy" said Chuck

They both ran as fast as they could towards the Eiffel Tower.

"Chuckie, Audrey slow down for mommy " I said but they were too far to hear me.

"Nate, Serena, help me catch them "

"Sure, of course"

"Audrey! Chuck! Stop running!" yelled Serena as she chased after them.

"Audrey Lily Bass, come here right now!" I shouted

She stopped but Chuck kept on running. Lily and Rufus came to see what all the commotion was about.

"Charles Batholomew Bass, stop running this instant!" Lily, Serena and I yelled as loud as possible.

Chuck stopped and turned his head, but he wasn't the only one who did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I wasn't the only one who noticed, Lily, Serena and I were all in tears. After 4 years, the man I've been crying over, Chuck Bass, was right there 30 ft away from me looking straight at me wide eyed. Next to him was a blond girl who was holding his hand.

"Oh my Gosh." Lily said.

Serena and I were speechless. I put CJ and Audrey in their stroller. Then I saw Chuck walking straight towards us with the blond girl by his side.

"Blair, Is that you? " he asked.

I nodded in response.

"Oh, Charles darling, I was so worried. " Lily ran towards him in tears wrapping her arms around him.

"Chuck? Oh my gosh." said Serena.

"Lily, Serena? How are you?" he asked

"Henry, who are these people, why are they calling you Charles?" the blond woman asked confused.

"I have a lot of explaining to do, Eva. " he answered.

"This is my girlfriend, Eva." he said introducing her.

Serena and Lily just stood there in tears. Chuck walked closer to me, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by Audrey and CJ.

"Mommy, we sorry" they said, Chuck stood there mouth open eyes bugging out of his head as he saw a mini me and a mini him.

"It's okay my darlings, just don't ever do that to me ever again." I said letting my tears fall.

"Blair, do you mind explaining" he was at loss for words.

"How about we all go have a seat and talk" suggested Lily.

"Good idea, let's go find Rufus, Harold, Nate and Roman first." said Serena, I just nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lily, Rufus, Nate, Serena, Chuck, Eva, Audrey, CJ and I, all went to the chateau, the kids went to play and the adults sat in the living room as Harold and Roman prepared dinner with Rufus' help.

"Chuck, dude where have you been?" asked Nate giving him a manly hug.

Eva just sat there lost.

"Eva, I should explain who I really am, I'm Chuck Bass..." he told her his entire life story not leaving anything out.

Audrey and CJ came running into the living room towards Lily who was sitting across from Chuck.

"Grandma Lily, come play!" they exclaimed.

The twins froze and looked at Chuck and then hid behind Lily.

"Who That?" they both asked pointing at Chuck.

"Audrey, Chuck, what did mommy say about pointing? " she said in a motherly tone.

"Blair, please explain."

"Can we have a minute" I asked everyone.

Everyone left the room.

"4 years ago, you left and you didnt come back, when I was in Paris, I found out you got shot, I also found out I was pregnant with your children, I was going to be a single mom of twins, I thought you were dead."

"I'm so sorry Blair"

"Sorry doesn't cut it Chuck, everyday I had two little reminders of you, the other night, they asked why they don't have a father. I cried myself to sleep. "

I was crying like crazy he came and sat next to me.

"You certanly had no problem getting over me. " I said with disgust.

"I'm hurting everyday because of what I did to you." he said tearing up,"

"Why didn't you come back? Lily was a mess for months, just because you ran away and changed your name doesn't mean you erased an entire life."

"You told me you never wanted to see me again, but I lost you forever, I didnt have a reason to go back."

"So you just decided to leave the face of the earth, life doesn't work that way."

"I'm truly, truly sorry" he said crying.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I kept on crying.

"Tell me about them." he asked.

"Well, Audrey is the spitting image of me except she has your eyes, your smirk and both our attitudes, but Chuck is a replica of you I couldn't find a better suiting name."

"They sound amazing" he said tearing.

"They are, I love them so much, they are so mature for 2 year olds." I said proudly.

"They absolutely adore Lily, they refused to come here unless she came too same thing with Serena and Nate." I added.

"Do you think, maybe I can meet them?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I don't know Chuck, if they get too attached it will kill them if you leave." I said

"Dinner's Ready!" said Lily

"I think this will be a good time to talk to Serena, Lily and Nate." I whispered"

"Lily, would you please go get the kids." I asked

"Why of course dear." she replied.

Audrey and CJ were sitting in between me and Serena. Audrey was eating her peas contently while CJ was playing with them.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, stop playing with your food!" I scolded.

"Why mommy?" he asked

"Because I said so" I responded with authority.

Eva was confused and looked very uncomfortable, Lily, Serena and Nate were cleaning the peas off the floor while Chuck sat silently.

"But mommy." he said whining

"But mommy what?" I said

"I'm Chuck Bass" he said matter of factly.

Rufus, Lily, Harold, Roman, Nate, Serena, Chuck and I burst out laughing leaving a very puzzled Eva. Audrey and CJ were confused as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After dinner we all sat in the living room for dessert. Chuck and Lily were catching up while daddy laid out a raspberry tart.

"OMG, B!" Serena exclaimed, "Remember when you were pregnant the amount of raspberry tart you ate."

I laughed at the memory, Lily and Serena taking turns buying tart after tart thinking I would crave something else."

"I remember, it was my turn to go out and buy some they ran out so you were freaking out while they made some more." Lily recalled.

I laughed, I noticed Chuck with an odd look on his face.

"Ugh, I don't thing I'll ever eat one again." I said laughing.

CJ and Audrey were rubbing their eyes while Chuck was looking at them in awe.

"I think it's time for mommy's little angels to go to bed" I said

"But I'm not tired." said CJ yawning.

"Come on sweeties time for bed."

I brought them to their room and put them in bed and before they asked any questions they fell asleep. I went back to the living room.

"Chuck, may I speak with you for a moment." I asked

"Sure" he answered.

We went outside so no one could hear us.

"You had a weird look on your face when Serena brought up the tart thing, are you ok?" I asked

"I was just thinking about how I wasn't there during your pregnancy and when you gave birth and I would do anything to make up for it." he said with watery eyes.

All of a sudden his lips crashed onto mine.

"Chuck! What are you doing you're with Eva." I said in a low yell.

"I'm going to end things with her I don't love her and I want to be there for you and your children, _**our**_ children."

"I don't think we can be together, not for a while I'm not ready to forgive you yet." I said


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Chuck and Eva left, Serena and I were talking about the day's events. We were interrupted by the doorbell.

I went to answer the door, it was none other then Chuck Bass.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"On our way home I was about to end things with Eva when she ended things with me first, so she kicked me out and I have no where to go, can I spend the night, please." he explained

"Sure why not." I said. Serena smiled at me when Chuck wasn't looking.

"Thank you."

"Tomorrow, I'm going to tell the kids who you are, so if you plan on hurting them I suggest you speak now because the worst thing for a mother is seeing your children cry. "

"I will never hurt our children, I didn't even formally meet them and I love them already."

The way he said our children made my heart melt.

"I don't think it's only them you're worried about me hurting, I think it's you too." he said

He was absolutely right, but I would never admit it to him.

"Goodnight Chuck" I said

"Goodnight Blair" he answered.

That night I thought about Chuck, why would Eva end things with him? I would ask him that in the morning, but now I was exhausted from the flight and the drama of today.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning I woke up to the sound of little feet running around.

"Auntie S," asked Audrey is a demanding tone, "I wanna see mommy!"

"Honey, mommy's sleeping, why don't you go play with Uncle Nate? " she said hoping she could reason with the toddler.

"Okay" she responded in an annoyed voice.

I quickly brushed my teeth and hair to at least look presentable, I put on my silk robe and left the room to go find my kids.

"MOMMY!" CJ and Audrey yelled excitedly.

"Good Morning my darlings" I said.

"Good Morning everyone" I said to Lily, Nate and Serena.

"Where are Daddy, Roman and Rufus?" I asked.

"They're still asleep." said Lily.

We decided to make breakfast while we waited for them, over the years I learned how to make pancakes and waffles.

Audrey and CJ were happily munching on their pancakes as Chuck walked in.

"Good Morning everyone" he said tiredly.

"Charles? What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Well, things ended with Eva on our way home and I had no where to stay so Blair invited me to stay the night. " he said.

"Good Morning " said Audrey politely.

"Who are you?" asked CJ.

"I'll tell you when you finish your pancakes, Chuck would you like some breakfast?" I asked.

"Sure i'll have some pancakes please."

"Pancakes are my favorite." CJ informed him.

"Mine too." Chuck answered. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After we finished eating the maids cleaned up.

"Chuckie, Audrey, come with me to the living room." I said.

Chuck (Sr) followed, It was time to introduce these kids to their father. They crawled on to my lap.

"Chuck why don't you tell them." I insisted.

"Well, Audrey, Chuck, I'm your daddy." he said confidently.

"Daddy?" the twins said looking at him.

Audrey jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you daddy!" she said, my heart melted when she said that it was the sweetest moment.

"I love you too" said Chuck, looking in to his eyes you could see he meant it.

"I love you too" said CJ wrapping his little arms around his father's neck.

As that happened Lily, Serena and Nate walked in.

"Daddy, do you know Grandma?" asked Audrey to her father.

"Of course I do, she's my step-mom." Chuck answered.

"What about, Auntie S and Uncle Nate?" asked CJ.

"Well, Auntie S is my step-sister, and Uncle Nate is my best friend." he stated.

"Mommy, can we bring daddy home with us? Please" they begged.

"Only, if daddy wants to" I said to them hoping Chuck would agree.

"There's no place I'd rather be" Chuck said truthfully.

I smiled at him

"Charles, it's going to be so good having you back." said Lily, hugging him.

"Yeah Chuck it's good having you back." said Serena.

"It's been too long man, I really need my best friend" said Nate.

"We're going to be one big happy family" said Audrey.


	13. Chapter 13

Chuck P.O.V.

Blair went to go put the kids to sleep. I couldn't believe that Blair is the mother of my amazing 2 children that I just met yesterday. Serena walked into the room.

"Chuck, can I speak with you?" she asked.

"Of course, Sis" I said

She smiled "I actually miss you calling me that." she stated.

"Really?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"Really." she said reassuringly.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, since you're back in Blair's life, I just want to make sure you're never going to hurt her again." she said

"I made a huge mistake, I love Blair and our kids, I will never hurt her again." I said.

"I trust you, but also you have to be there for her forever and always and for CJ and Audrey." She said.

"I don't expect her to forgive me after what I did, but I will try to get her to forgive me even if it takes the rest of my life." I said honestly.

"That's great to hear," she said, "There's another reason I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, What is it?" I asked.

"Well, when B and I were in Paris after you left, mom got a phone call telling her your body was found washed up by the ocean, I had to go ID the body, It wasn't you, I called mom to tell her she was relieved but she made go all over Paris with a picture of you and asking if they had seen you, everyone said no, Blair and I immediately returned home hoping you'd be there, we found mom crying Rufus told me she had been crying since she got the phone call from the French police, Blair didn't know you had been shot until then, for the next 3 months mom spent her days crying never leaving her room unless for Bass inc meetings, Blair was the same she only went out for school I was also crying with them I alternated between spending time with mom and Blair crying our eyes out, even Nate took it badly and Eric, even though he has Dan as a step-brother you were always like his real brother, you're also my brother." I was crying.

"Mom lost her son, Eric and I lost our brother, Nate lost his best friend/brother, and Blair lost her true love, people would ask me if I have any siblings I would tell them I have 2 brothers 1 step-brother and 1 sorry excuse of a stepsister, and for mom she has 2 sons (forget about the love child) 1 daughter, 1 step son and 1 step daughter, we love you chuck and you left us."

"I'm so sorry" I said on the verge of tears.


End file.
